Bad boys
by KimLeila
Summary: Kaida was not the type to fall for a bad boy. But what do you do when the school's most popular and notorious bad boy shows an interest in you? My main characters are Neji and Kaida. There will be some yaoi, with Sasuke and OC but they are not the main story.


**The first chapter is finally out. This is my first fanfic I've posted and I hope people enjoy it.**

**Warning: Yaoi does occur, not the main of the story. Some smut involved, light swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any lyrics**

* * *

Build me up; break me down – Dream Theater

Today I will be a saviour

Tomorrow a demon

You crave my erratic behaviour

And watch my every move

**Kaida's POV**

_Oh god,_ I thought.

_I'm never gonna get this_. I looked over to the boy sitting next to me. He was taking notes, yet listening to music. I had attended Konoha High for six months, but I had never spoken to him. Not a single hello. He was unattainable for the average girl. He was Hyuuga Neji.

I looked back to the board and tried focusing on the biology problem at hand. We were going through the nervous system and cells of a human.

"Okay class. You will approach the desk and get your supply list and supplies. Don't forget to take notes. I want your reports by tomorrow morning." Our teacher Guy-sensei announced. It was our first lab assignment of the year; obviously he couldn't be bothered to just write the damn ingredients on the board. When it was our turn, Neji and I got up from our seats and approached the desk. Neji looked quickly at the list before silently handing it to me. We gathered the ingredients and headed back, still not saying a word. According to the instructions on the board we were to take a spit sample from our mouth, add some liquid to it and put it on one of the slides. Second, we would put the slides under the microscope and explain what we saw. We would study each other's as well to compare them and see if any abnormalities were found. What did we think were the reasons for the differences?

We took my sample first. I placed the microscope in front of me, and started to adjust the magnifier to fit my eyes, not remembering that the slide was on my left and Neji was to the right. This little, supposedly insignificant detail, I became painfully aware of when Neji suddenly stood behind me, with only inches between our bodies. His hand snaked around the small of my back to grab a hold of the slide. For a moment I closed my eyes, controlling my breathing, not wanting him to know how nervous he made me. Not moving from his new-found spot he put the slide on for me to see. I cursed my left-handedness, whilst I slid said hand under his right, to grab my pencil, and jot down some key points. His breath tickled against my skin as he read my notes. When I was done I motioned for him to double-check. He leaned over my shoulder to peek into the magnified. We repeated this process, looking at his sample. I was desperate for the bell to ring. I could almost feel Tenten's incredulous stare. Just as I thought all the suspension would be the death of me, with goose bumps running up and down my spine, the bell rang, releasing me from the madness called Neji Hyuuga.

"Kaida. I saw that!" Tenten said, as she triumphantly set her tray opposite mine. Completely oblivious about what she was going on about I continued eating my meatloaf, the only thing to taste anything besides rubber, waiting for her to continue. Tenten just stared at me with an incredible stupid looking grin. And as she showed no sign of talking, I asked cautiously:

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Hyuuga in bio, what else?"

"O-oh that," I laughed nervously.

"What was up with that? You guys were pretty much on fire." I hid my face in my hands and groaned. When I looked back up, the cafeteria was filling up with people. I searched the cafeteria to see if I could spot my brother, Shinobu.

"Dammit!"

"What?" Tenten looked worried with my sudden outburst.

"Why is Shinobu always with them?" Tenten chuckled silently. I was referring to the group Shinobu was in. It consisted of Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee and Neji. I was not usually intimidated by guys, but the Hyuuga boy was different. I could not remember seeing him smile, not even once, and I never knew where I had him, as demonstrated in class today. We were finally joined by the other girls and I could escape from underneath Tenten's scrutinizing gaze.

* * *

**Neji's POV**

"So Neji," I looked up from the book I was reading, "What happened in class today?" Lee asked curiously.

"None of your business." I replied shortly, returning to my book. But by now the conversation at our table had died down. Especially Shinobu was looking at me through narrow eyes. His crystal blue gaze didn't leave mine for a second.

"She is my sister Hyuuga, what do you plan on doing with her?" I looked up again, contemplating if I should bother giving him any sort of reply.

"Your sister," I cast a glance in the direction of the girls table where she was sitting. "If her response is as good in bed, as it was in class today, well…"

"That's it! Let's take it outside. Now!" Shinobu jumped up, slamming his fist in the table. Every conversation in the cafeteria died down by his outburst. All eyes were on us. I watched as Sasuke put a firm hand on Shinobu's arm, shaking his head slowly, though he too looked quite mad. I knew I could beat Shinobu in a fight, but he was not worth my time and effort. From the corner of my eye, I saw the girl in question, marching rapidly up to our table. She stopped next to her brother, putting her hand on his shoulder, eyes wandered around the table, lingering on mine for an extra second. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow questioningly. She shrugged dismissively, before leaning into Shinobu's ear and whispering. Whatever she had said must have worked, as his shoulders slumped a little. She jerked her head to the exit, eyebrows raised. As the trio was about to leave, Sasuke bent over the table, his face inches away from me. He stared challengingly at me. His voice barely audible, he said:

"Hyuuga, if I ever catch you alone, you're dead. You hear me?"

For once I smirked.

* * *

**Kaida's POV**

The rest of the week went by without any more commotion, and by the weekend I was exhausted. I couldn't stop analysing what had happened that day in bio, plus Shinobu and his boyfriend Sasuke, or boy toy as I liked to call him from time to time, never stopped bugging me on the subject. So when Saturday finally came I thought I would be left in peace. But once again I was wrong.

My bedroom door slammed open. I hadn't got dressed and was lying on my madras in just my undergarments. I looked indignantly at Shinobu.

"Have you heard of something called knocking?" I asked as I pulled my t-shirt over my head.

"You're cooking dinner tonight." He announced, rather pleased with himself. "Sasuke's coming in about an hour and we need to shop for supplies. I'll be waiting downstairs." He bent down and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. I dragged my body out of bed and glanced at my watch. The digits laughed in my face showing me it was only eight in the morning.

We had rented an action movie; the boys had been allowed to choose. But I found myself not being able to concentrate. My every thought was filled with Hyuuga and everyone's warnings not to get too close. I knew he was extremely popular among the girls at school and had had quite a few affairs. I kept assuring my friends that I wasn't planning on doing anything with him, one way or the other so there was absolutely no need to worry. Like every other girl, I was drawn to him but he was a pompous ass. All this went through my head whilst trying to pay attention. I groaned inwardly. Trying to relax, I lied down on the couch, resting my head in my brother's lap. It did not take long before I was restless again. My 'pillow' seemed to not be at peace. I glanced to my side and my unspoken question was answered. Sasuke's hand was stroking his inner thigh, up… and down. For every time his hand went a bit further up. I quickly threw a look at Shinobu. He was trying to relax but the muscles in his face were flexing and his legs were starting to shake uncontrollably. It would have been quite comical if it hadn't been for my position in all of this. As Sasuke bent down to kiss him, I exclaimed:

"Ookay, enjoy the movie," whilst jumping up. Before I had gotten off the couch though, two pair of hands grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke smirked. I turned around and swung my leg over his lap, putting my hands on either side of him unto the couch. My face just inches away from his I glanced pointedly at his lips, while licking mine. I could feel his hands tightening on my hips. Fueled by the power I had over him, I closed the gap between us looking deep into his eyes. Suddenly I felt a firm hand on my thigh. Without looking I could feel Shinobu's crystal eyes piercing me, and with an almost apologetic look I jumped of Sasuke's lap giving them both a kiss on the cheek and said:

"Just going jogging. I'll be back in time to make dinner." I bolted out of the house before Shinobu could catch me. I started at a brisk jog down the street, trying to clear my head. I couldn't believe I had tried seducing Sasuke, in front of my brother nonetheless.

God, it had to be the Hyuuga kid. Ever since the incident in biology, I hadn't been sleeping well, didn't really have an appetite, and my concentration well… no wonder I was seducing everything left and right. I was just sexually frustrated, that was all. Before my thoughts took a most unwanted turn I sped up and rounded the corner.

_Shit!_ I skidded to an abrupt halt.

How on earth did I end up in front of the Hyuuga compound? I watched as my friend Hinata and her cousin Neji came out through the main gate. As Hinata spotted me her face broke into a shy smile. Neji had his hands in his pockets and a blank expression on his face. He was wearing a tan t-shirt matching his brown hair.

"K-Kaida Chan, w-what a-are y-you doing out here?" she stuttered. For a moment I couldn't stop staring at his muscles imagining what stroking them would feel. I quickly slapped myself back to reality, realizing that Hinata was still waiting for a reply. I cleared my throat:

"Uhm…couldn't stay at home. Sasuke's over there," hoping that this answer would suffice.

"W-well, w-we were heading t-to Ichiraku ramen. Would you like to c-come?" Though I didn't think Neji wanted me there, considering the quick glare he gave Hinata, this day couldn't possibly get any worse…

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

As soon as Kaida left the living room, I looked worriedly at Shinobu. I knew my actions were inexcusable, and with the look on Shinobu's face, it was clear he thought so too. I tried putting my hand reassuringly on his cheek. Before I really knew what was happening, we were on the floor, him on top of me. He held my wrists above my head in a crushing manner. His normally gentle eyes were ice-cold. I knew I should be afraid, but… all I could feel was my erection pushing against my pants. He could feel it too. His eyes still locked on mine, his left hand moved down the side of my body and lingered just above my erection. Controlling my breathing, I stared challenging into his eyes, a silent battle of power. His mouth close to my ear, he whispered:

"You didn't really think you'd get away with that… did you?"

"Well… I got you where I wanted, didn't I?" There was no way he would win this particular battle. I smirked, knowing there was no way he could resist me. A sharp gasp escaped my lips. Shinobu's sudden hold on me had taken me by surprise. He was more of a teaser, than a doer. But today he seemed to have other plans. His breath tickled the base of my neck, as he released the hold on my arms, just to bring his hand under my t-shirt. He brought it painfully slow over my head. The cool air was a relief. His eyes met mine again, and he had a mischievous grin as he began to kiss my neck. His tongue left burn marks wherever it traveled. A desperate moan escaped my lips. He reached my nipple and while his tongue swirled around one, his fingers were working the other. As he bit down on my swollen nipple, I threw him round and landed on top of him. He had been allowed to play long enough now. It was time to get serious.

"You've had your fun love, it's my turn now." His eyes widened as my hand reached his belt to let his manhood out.

"Move and this will be quite painful," I warned as I kissed his temple. I could feel his pulse quickening. A little terror never hurt anyone. I removed his clothing piece by piece, letting my gaze linger on every inch.

"Stop torturing me," he whispered. I smirked and lowered my head to his manhood.

"Don't move! Let's see how much self-control you truly have." I kissed the head, never taking my eyes away from his face. Shinobu's eyes were closed, relaxed. I started massaging his balls, taking him into my mouth.

"Nnng… S-Sasuke. Faster." I chuckled, but obeyed his pleading. He was on the brink of losing it. His hips had started moving, and in one swift movement I was over him, my face inches from his. Shinobu's eyes opened slowly, pleading silently. With him looking like that, I didn't know how long I could hold my erection from exploding.

"I thought I told you not to move. I'll give you one more chance." He looked at me with an open, trusting look. I moved down again, caressing his chest, stomach, thigh, before reaching his manhood. Sliding my mouth faster over his manhood, he hissed, but lay perfectly still.

"God, S-Sasuke. I'm coming." He pushed his hips against my mouth before pouring himself into me.

"You taste too good to be true. Now get up!" I backed him up against the wall. I chuckled:

"Turn around, spread your legs."

* * *

**Sorry 'bout the ending guys. *Peeps from behind fingers*. I really suck at writing when it comes to this part of intimacy, but I will try to not end other chapters so openly. I know Sasuke started a bit OOC, but I will try to keep him IC. And also, he is the seme. Kaida came off as quite the slut in this chapter, but I promise she is not really like that. Sasuke threatened me to, think he was tired of being gay.**

**Please review :) Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


End file.
